


Faith

by galranprince (boyspider)



Series: Myth Grumps [2]
Category: Game Grumps, Polygrumps - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood Loss, M/M, Vampires, Vampirism, animal death mentioned, idfk man basically the vampire gets all hungry and gets a bite to eat, ummm - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyspider/pseuds/galranprince
Summary: He ached with the lack of it in his system. Trembled with the need that crept through his veins. Felt the hunger that gnawed at him and ruined him slowly. He couldn’t even trust himself around his pets, didn’t even want to be near his friends at this point, and it was literally tearing him apart.
It had been nearly a month since Ross had last fed, and it was beginning to take its toll.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a fic kinda about trusting one another even when it could be potentially dangerous
> 
> please see this post here (http://moss-likes-stuff.tumblr.com/post/138512825032/okay-so-my-favorite-vampire-trope-is-when-theres-a) to get some context, as well as checking out the myth grumps tag (http://moss-likes-stuff.tumblr.com/tagged/myth-grumps-au)!
> 
> ((ps there is a small moment where it slips into holly’s pov but other than that its mostly in ross’))

He ached with the lack of it in his system. Trembled with the need that crept through his veins. Felt the hunger that gnawed at him and ruined him slowly. He couldn’t even trust himself around his pets, didn’t even want to be near his friends at this point, and it was literally tearing him apart.

It had been nearly a month since Ross had last fed, and it was beginning to take its toll.

 

“Hollyyyy, I can’t…”, came his broken voice, focus blurring as he looked up at his wife. The vampire looked paler than usual, eyes going in and out of focus and head occasionally lolling some. He was so out of it, barely keeping enough of himself together not to lunge at the griffin who stood before him.

She was just a blurry shape in his vision, and she was talking he was pretty sure but it was lost on him. He could smell the blood running in her veins, so much more tantalizing and delicious than that of an animal and he could feel the growl that began to reverberate in his chest as his gaze finally focused on her.

“Ross. Ross, listen to me.”, came her stern voice to his ears, and it was enough to snap him out of his little moment and he whined pitifully and curled up more where he was curled up in the bed. “You need to feed and you know it- plus you know that Arin or Suzy or the others are more than willing to get something for you. You don’t have to feel bad..”

“You d'nt know'hat i’s like, Holly…”, Ross slurred after a moment of silence, tongue running over his fangs a moment before he turned his head away and refusing to speak with her on the matter any longer. He could hear her trying to speak, felt a hand on his shoulder, but he didn’t budge. Just stared blankly at the wall, ignoring her attempts to help him and try to get him to do what he needed to do in order to keep sane, to keep safe and alive. Eventually she left the room, shutting the door behind her and he finally let his eyes fall shut even if he wouldn’t sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

_Before the night had ended, Ross had locked himself in the bathroom with nothing but a blanket, and regardless of Holly’s attempts to reason with him he wouldn’t unlock the door. He had pitifully told her, once he’d regained enough composure, that he didn’t trust himself to be around her. Holly was upset, knowing that her husband was smarter than this. But, she had to think from his point of view, and in all honesty she couldn’t imagine harming an animal- let alone killing it. She had come to terms with that fact that Ross had to, but she’d never thought about how he had felt about doing it._

_Still, regardless of feelings, she was worried for Ross. He’d never let it get this bad before, he’d always pushed himself to feed and then he got back into the swing of things. But now, it had been just over a month, and Holly didn’t know what to do. She’d spoken to Kati but she hadn’t had any advice and, sadly, had been out of town. So, Holly had resorted to calling the next best person she could think of, someone who may have been able to actually help in this situation._

_With feathers ruffled and claws tapping somewhat nervously at the counter, the griffin had dialed up a certain warlock’s number. One who she knew was as close to Ross as she herself was, and when he picked up finally she breathed a sigh of relief._

_“Hi Barry. I hate to bother you and I know it’s late, but, it’s kind of important..”, Holly said, sitting down in a chair and pulling her unbuttoned cardigan a bit closer around herself._

_“What’s up, Holly? Everything okay?”_

_“Not.. not really. You know how Ross sometimes wont eat, for whatever reasons?”_

_“Yes..?”_

_“Well, its been like a month now and he’s not doing good. He locked himself in the bathroom and he’s been acting more feral- in all honesty I think he’s scared. Scared of hurting me or the animals.”, she said, eyes falling shut and breathing out slowly after she had. Holly could hear that Barry was still on the other line, but he had yet to say anything. After a few more moments, she heard a sigh and some shuffling on the other end before he replied._

_“Alright. Do you mind if I come over? I mean, unless that’s why you were calling me.”_

_“Yeah, actually. It’d be great if you’d come over Barry, I.. I really don’t know what to do.”_

_“It’ll be fine Holly. I’ll be over soon, I just need to get a few things and then I’ll be on my way. Stay safe.”, came Barry’s voice over the line, and she nodded to herself and thanked him again before letting the call drop. She could faintly hear whining coming from the direction of the bathroom, presumably Ross, and she couldn’t help but to hope that Barry would arrive soon._

~ ~ ~ ~

Ross had been fading in and out of consciousness since he’d locked himself in the bathroom, leaned against the bathtub with the blanket somewhat haphazardly laid across the lip of the tub where he’d been resting his head. His mind felt foggy, thoughts distant other than the need to eat and the fact that even from here he could smell blood so tantalizingly close. He felt tired though, limbs heavy and whole body feeling weak at this point but still, the vampire didn’t want to feed. He could feel his eyes slipping shut, eyelids heavy as his head lolled some and he moved to rest it on the blanket.

And then he heard the click of the bathroom door’s lock, and his startling blue gaze snapped up to see who was coming in. His sight was focused, and almost immediately Ross could tell that it was Barry. However, the vampire’s brain didn’t automatically pinpoint that. It caused him to focus on the fact that there was something standing before him, warm blood pumping through its veins so close he could practically taste it. Without thinking, Ross bared his fangs (his needle-sharp fangs) and growled some. If he weren’t so weak, he probably would have jumped the warlock at this point.

He watched as Barry neared him, pupils constricted amidst the sea of ice blue and he growled again when the other knelt down. He could hear that he was speaking, but it didn’t quiet make much sense to him in his current state. It was when a pair of fingers snapped just in front of his face that Ross focused, pulled out of the instinctual side of his brain to focus on Barry. His pupil’s dilated some and he breathed out shakily, suddenly feeling as weak as he had before. 

“I’m s'rry…”, he mumbled, scrubbing at his eyes with the heel of his palms before bringing his gaze back up to Barry. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Barry started, sighing softly and sitting crisscross in front of his vampire friend before continuing. “Ross, Holly told me that it’s been a month since you last fed. You know that that isn’t healthy, why aren’t you feeding? We’re worried about you bud.” The warlock’s voice was soft, full of concern and worry and Ross turned his head away with a soft groan.

“Barryyy.. I can’t again, ‘s too much..”, he replied meekly, resting his head on the towel again as he looked up at his friend. Images flashed in his mind of the people and animals he’d fed on, the terror in their eyes and the frightened or pained noises that they made. At these terrible thoughts he sniffled, shifting away from Barry some.

“Why can’t you Ross? What’s too much? I just want to help y-”

“It’s all too much! I remember all of the people.. all'of the fear… I don’ wanna hurt people anymore Barry… ‘m tired of scarin’ people..”, came his quiet whimper, no longer facing Barry or looking at him for that matter. Silence fell over the two for some time, though eventually the sound of cloth shifting against cloth came to Ross’ ears and he looked over once his gaze had focused again.

Barry was rooting through what looked to be some sort of messenger bag that Ross hadn’t noticed, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he looked at things inside the bag before finally finding what he was looking for. It was a vile of nearly clear liquid but with a slight sheen to it, not much unlike anything else that Barry was known to have or create, but the current situation and the look on his face piqued the vampire’s interest.

“If you want, Ross.. you could feed off of me?”

“What?? No no Barry I can’t…! I can’t hurt you..”

“Just, hear me out first, okay? I have this, it’ll help numb me up so I won’t feel as much if any pain. And, you’re listening to me now, yeah? I think that, maybe, if you let me have the control, then you could feed and no one would get too terribly hurt.”, Barry elaborated, somewhat hopeful that Ross would agree.

“Let you have th’ control..? Barry, I can’t control myself wh'n I feed..”, Ross slurred in reply after a few moments, but he seemed to be listening more intently to the other which was good for both of them at this point.

“Ross, I trust you. If I say to stop, I believe that you’ll stop. But you need to feed and soon, there’s no way around that fact.”

Ross was quiet once more, having pushed himself to sit up some and now focused on a crack in the tile floor. Keeping himself as rooted as possible, he let himself think this over, think over the risks that he and Barry would be taking in doing this. But Barry was right, he would need to feed soon lest the worst happen to him, and as much as he hated the idea, this was the best one he could even think would happen.

He brought his gaze up quietly, forcing himself to stay focused and stay in the right frame of mind. “Okay.. okay, as long as you’re sure you’ll be okay..”, he said quietly, sitting up a bit more even if he felt weak and dizzy. Barry nodded and smiled reassuringly before removing the messenger bag and setting his vile to the side carefully, steeling himself a bit for what was to come before moving closer to Ross.

 

Ross had managed enough energy to move, telling Barry to sit back against the bathtub with the blanket as he’d been doing in case he got light headed or something. Barry had done as he was told, taking Ross’ word as he spoke to him and holding his vile in hand. 

“Alright, Ross. Whenever you’re ready, I’m ready.”, Barry said. He’d already asked Holly not to come in- if Ross didn’t even trust himself around her, he would rather be safe than sorry.

The vampire nodded, sitting shakily in Barry’s lap facing his friend and keeping himself upright with a grip on the younger’s shoulders. He gave the affirmative that he was ready, blinking to keep his gaze focused as Barry nodded and took a swig of the potion. He couldn’t help but to smile halfheartedly at the grossed out face, but then he could feel the other relaxing some and he gave a shaky, anxious sigh. 

“Alright.. h-here goes..”, he murmured before leaning forward and baring his fangs. This close to Barry’s neck, he could smell the blood that ran through his friend like it was right there in the open. At this, something snapped within him and he was quickly sinking his fangs into the fleshy skin of the other’s neck, eyes falling shut. Blood welled around the punctures, and a deep growl reverberated in the vampire’s chest as he lapped up the metallic tasting liquid.  
Ross could vaguely hear some sort of noise come from Barry but it was lost on him, just biting down a bit harder before sucking and lapping hungrily. He was almost unaware of the hand on his shoulder, but he managed to pull himself away with a soft whine and look up at Barry through hazy eyes. 

Blood covered his teeth and trailed down his chin, but Barry had successfully gotten him to listen. The man looked a bit pale, but didn’t show any signs of being in pain or being scared. Ross just watched him, though his dark gaze occasionally drifted to where blood still beaded at the deep puncture wounds in his neck.

“Just.. I need a second. I’m fine, it’s just kind of intense.”, he said, bringing a hand up to apply pressure to his neck as he paused. At first when he’d tried to do it, Ross had hissed softly, but now the vampire waited and watched as Barry shut his eyes and breathed. When finally he was given permission to continue, he was quick to lean forward and sink his fangs in again. He was obviously hungry, hints of his feral side slipping through, but Barry managed to captivate his attention well enough for him to listen when needed.

 

This went on for some time, possibly hours, with Ross not listening only once or twice before finally Barry got him to move back. The warlock’s shoulder and neck were littered in bite marks and both dry and fresh blood, and it took all of Ross’ composure not to get greedy and just continue to feed until full.

Eventually though, Ross was lapping lazily at the bite marks to help the wounds heal, still rather out of it but now satisfied, no longer starving for blood as he had been. When he did finally move back, his pupils were dilated so wide that the majority of his eyes were black, only the slightest circle of blue showing. His mouth was covered in blood that had trailed all the way down to his neck, and his fangs showed slightly as he looked at the other.

Barry looked somewhat faint and had finished off the bottle of potion, but he was no longer bleeding and had taken enough pauses to not put himself in immediate danger.

“Are.. are you good now?”, he questioned softly, to which he didn’t quite receive a reply more than a gentle peep like sound coming from the vampire- sounding nearly like a bat. Taking that as an affirmative, Barry sighed quietly and leaned his head against the blanket that still lay folded on the lip of the tub. Silence had fallen aside from the tiny noises coming from Ross, and things seemed to be going alright for now.

Ross shifted forward and rested his head against the younger man’s chest, eyelids drooping some before the satisfied vampire and the now rather tired warlock fell asleep leaned against the bathtub.

 

When Barry did finally wake, Ross was already up and gently cleaning dried blood from his scarred but quickly healing shoulder and neck. His gaze turned to look at him when he stirred, and he was quick to set the washrag he’d been using down and move in front of Barry.

“Barry? Are you okay? You’ve been asleep for a while and I was getting worried but I didn’t know what to do so I just started to clean you up.”, he said, sounding so much more himself than he had before. Barry blinked up at him blearily before smiling some and raising his arms (which felt like they were filled with lead) to pull the other close for a moment.

“ ‘m fine Ross. I just feel tired and hungry but, I’m glad that you’re okay.” At this Ross laughed in relief and couldn’t help but to return the hug, before eventually pulling back and sitting on his calves.

“Thanks to you I’m okay. I really appreciate you helping me, I know that I shouldn’t let it get that bad. It’s just hard sometimes Bear..”

“Well… if you ever needed help again, I’m more than willing. I don’t like seeing you like that. I don’t like seeing you hurt or sick or stuff, I care about you man.”, Barry replied, to which Ross smiled before snickering softly.

“That’s kinda gay Barry. But, I care about you too.. now, before you start rambling lets get some food in you- Holly’s awake and I’m sure she’d whip something up!”

The vampire helped the man to his feet and supported him as they made their way from the bathroom, thinking about how lucky he was to have found someone this wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!!! kudos and comments are incredibly appreciated and i hope you all liked it!!!


End file.
